


Alone

by BlueRoboKitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Introspection, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoboKitty/pseuds/BlueRoboKitty
Summary: Life’s tough when you’re this beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikuridaigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKU! I really hope you enjoy this since I know you are both thirsty for slutty Lance and insecure Lance so have a little bit of both. ;3

Life’s tough when you’re this beautiful.

 

Life’s even tougher when you’re stuck in deep space in a flying Castle like something out of a Studio Ghibli movie filled with beautiful people.

 

Princess Allura, God, he doesn’t even need to get started with her, but whenever Lance thinks of these things, she is the forefront of his mind. At times, she seems ethereal, a gorgeous alien princess whose voice rings with the authority of a goddess. And then in the next minute, she’s laughing in the middle of a dinner food fight or cooing at the space mice or talking with him like she’s just any other young woman not even a few years older than himself. He’s already devoted his heart and soul to her, and now if only he could give her his body, too. He tries not to think about her when he strokes himself, out of respect, but sometimes, sometimes, he gets a little carried away, when his palm twists just right and his thumb brushes over his tip just so and the pleasure is too much for him to think clearly, he sees her, her silver curls and sparkling blue-magenta eyes, and she’s kissing him deeply and letting him touch where she’s warm and wet for him, and he’s a fucking mess.

 

And Allura is just the first.

 

Then there’s Shiro.

 

Takashi Shirogane, the greatest pilot of their generation. When Lance first enrolled in the Galaxy Garrison, first heard him speak during the orientation ceremony, Lance knew he was in love. He learned everything he could about the guy, all his accomplishments. Okay, it was maybe a little bit stalkerish and creepy, but Lance never meant anything gross by it. And then, almost two years later, it was up to him to rescue Shiro from the very Garrison they had been a part of. The worshiper saving the idol. And now, Shiro depended on him as his teammate, his partner. Lance can still see those black, black eyes shimmer whenever he praised the Blue Paladin, feel the touch of his metal hand on his shoulder after a good training session and wonder what that hand would feel like touching other parts of his body. Biceps the size of his fucking head and a chest that could fill a bikini top better than most supermodels. And if he’s proportional to the rest of him, God, _God,_ Lance’s fingers are probably nothing compared to how Shiro would feel deep inside him, filling him to bursting.

 

And where there’s Shiro, Keith is never far behind both in real life and in Lance’s sinful imagination.

 

It’s no secret that Keith is absolutely jealous of Lance even if he just _might_ be a marginally better pilot and got to hang out with Shiro all the goddamn time. That’s why the tension between them is so, well, _intense_ , threatening to explode at any given moment. Keith with his stupid hair and his stupidly beautiful eyes and that stupid plush mouth Lance wants to shut up with his own. He’s so fucking frustrating to deal with that it even throws Lance’s imagination into confusion – is this a sex thing or a hate thing or a weird mix of both, he can’t tell even in his own mind. Electricity fires between their sweat slicked bodies, as Keith bites his neck and growls in his ear, a fury unleashed unlike the exhilarating lovemaking with Allura or being completely overpowered by Shiro.

 

And finally, _finally_ , there is Hunk. For all the beauty, the power, the fury, they don’t make him feel as adored as Hunk does.

 

Lance sighs and moans softly.

 

Hunk with his bright smile blossoming over his dark apple cheeks. Hunk with his big bear arms that seem to get hairier every year, pulling Lance into the warmest, snuggest hug. Lance can feel that massive belly tight against his body, soft layer of skin and fat over massive muscle. The sheer weight alone always leaves Lance breathless and needy. And, oh yes, here he doesn’t need his imagination, for he has seen with his real eyes the treasure that is Hunk’s cock, huge and thick just like the rest of him, and Lance has not stopped thinking about it since. And along with what the weight of that meaty cock must feel like in his mouth or all but splitting him open, Lance doesn’t think Hunk would be as sweet and gentle as his normal disposition. Sure, he would treat Lance sweetly at first, slowly unravel him at the seams until he was wide open and vulnerable and begging for more. And the best part, as Hunk makes Lance his entirely, he would whisper the sweetest nothings and gentlest praises even as he manhandles the smaller Paladin into submission.

 

 

Sometimes

 

 

_Sometimes_

 

He can’t make up his mind.

 

He wants them all.

 

He’s greedy and selfish and nothing is ever enough for him. Whoever heard of someone desiring four people at once? What kind of person?

 

But times like these, in the darkest depths of his imagination, he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care when four pairs of lips are gently sucking on his skin, tongues tasting him one after the other, after the other, after the other. His lips are swollen and bright red from so many hungry kisses, a lewd trail of saliva gleaming from his chin. Allura chases that trail with her mouth and kisses him again before he can take a breath, and he shivers when the hard nipples of her supple breasts brush against his own. He wants to bury his hands in her hair, but Keith has imprisoned his wrists, sucking greedily on his fingers. His legs are spread wide and wanton, the fingers of Shiro’s metal hand ghosting cooly over his trembling thighs.

 

“Shiro. Shiro, let me suck you off.”

 

Blink, and he’s between Shiro’s legs, ass raised in the air like an animal in heat, licking that thick cock over and over, pulling the tip into his mouth, sucking with a low moan, popping it out wetly. He feels Hunk’s hand skirt over his inviting ass, large palm teasing his balls and the rim of his pucker at the same time. Hunk whispers softly, but the other hand presses bruises into Lance's thigh and keeps his hips from bucking too much as he begs with each attempted thrust for Hunk to give into him already.

 

“Too slow,” Keith moans next to him, and Shiro grunts as Keith’s mouth joins Lance’s and their kitten licks turn into a competition. Sometimes their tongues brush against each other, and Red and Blue are kissing roughly, mouths wet with spit and Shiro’s precum. Allura’s hands find their way to Lance’s cock, and she rubs him rough and demanding. She doesn't tease him like Hunk does, but goes in for the kill almost immediately, so fast and unexpected and it winds him up tighter with each flick of her wrist. Finally, Hunk’s finger has slipped into his ass, thrusting and curling, and Lance moans like the slut he is with his cheek pressed against Shiro’s thick, dripping cock while Keith sucks bright red marks over his freckled shoulder.

 

It’s amazing. It’s so fucking amazing how much they all want him. Can’t get enough of him. They each whisper things in different tones of the same adoration for him. Allura pleased. Shiro needy. Keith rough, Hunk sweet.

 

“Good boy.”

“You’re such a good boy, so naughty, so ready for us.”

“You love being ours, don’t you?”

“You’re such a fucking tease.”

“Lance.”

 

Lance.

 

 

_Lance._

 

“Guys,” he pants, the pleasure within him coming to a boil and threatening to explode. “Guys, I’m… I’m gonna come… oh fuck, _fuck… I’m gonna blow...”_

 

Then things get wild. Allura sits on his face and he noisily laps up her pussy with desperate licks, encouraged by her low moans of approval. And Hunk, Keith, and Shiro, fucking _Christ Almighty_ , they each take turns fucking into his gaping, begging hole like he’s just a fucktoy made for their pleasure, the room echoing with their hips slapping loudly against his thighs, and they cry out as they come again and again and fill him up until he can’t hold any more. Juice sweet and tangy fills his mouth as Allura moans long and low and squeezes his head between her thighs as her spine curls with ecstasy.

 

“Please,” Lance gasps as he’s filled from both ends. “Please… please…”

 

_Please._

 

He comes so hard, he shakes uncontrollably from head to toe as he arches sharply off the bed, and thick strings of his hot cum shoot upward over his thighs and all over his hand. Lance pants heavily and he comes down from his dizzying climax, the room suddenly cold and empty.

 

“So good,” he whispers into the lonely air, skin prickling as a wet drop trails down his cheek to his chin.

_S_ _o g o od._

 

 

Life’s tough when you’re this beautiful, and everyone wants you.

 


End file.
